From the Ashes
by Annihilator5026
Summary: Everything started out as an average day. When a simple misfortune happens, the outcome is not what was to be expected. Discovering secrets that lead to bigger questions a sinister plot is uncovered. This plot, is it for domination or complete obliteration?
1. Prologue

** Hi everyone, Annihilator here. I wanted to warn you all this is my first story that I have ever written. If you have ideas on how to improve, I would love to get better. This story is based off an RP me and my roomate hosted last year. I hope whoever ends up reading this enjoys the tale as much as I enjoyed the story! I do not own Pokemon or any other Characters in this story outside of the main character.**

**::::::::::: = flash back/ time jump**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

This is Jhoto, it's on fire at the moment. Fairly sure that's not where I am right now. And this is Kanto, it's a nuclear wasteland. Really glad that's not where I am right now. And this is Myrina, a newly discovered region. I am fairly sure that is where I am right now. Yep, there I am exiting the Valley Fern City Pokémon Center right now. For those of you who don't know me, I have really big spiky purple hair, wear a purple jacket, a black undershirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. I am six feet six inches tall and a tad bit underweight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

I started my journey when I was 10 years old, the standard for most kids in the region. When I went to see Professor Hickory, he gave me a PokeDex and gave me the option of three different Pokémon. I choose to go with the fire starter, Embewt. Embewt is a newt-like Pokémon with no rear legs, a slender body. Every time its gills open a miniature blow torch effect happens. Embewt also has an orange texture with red dots running down its back.

Upon my leaving the lab, Professor Hickory rushed after me to ask me to run an errand to pick up a package for him from the PokeMart in Baypoart City. Since he had been kind to me so far, I agreed and set off to Bayport. I had received five Pokéballs from Hickory and decided to try my luck catching a Pokémon on the short trip to Bayport. My first encounter happened with a Gothita, which I noticed had different eye color than other Gothita I had seen. I weakened and easily caught the Gothita. From there, Embewt, Gothita, and I continued to Bayport to retrieve the package for Hickory.

With the package delivered, I decided to try my skill at the gym challenge. After failing at defeating a majority of the Gyms, I then carefully choose which regions I wanted to visit. I then set sail to Hoenn. I came to this region because it would help bring a new experience to myself. I did not come here like most to take the gym challenge, but instead as a vacation. I soon learned I was highly skilled at Pokémon breeding. The discovery of my skill made me want to visit more regions. My next stop was Sinnoh. More experience and knowledge awaited me and I was absorbing it like a sponge. The last region I visited was Fiore, the region where the Pokémon Rangers are from. This region is normally restricted and visitors are not allowed. This realization made me very anxios initially, but I mentioned this to Riker back in Myrina. I found out he had contacts here in Fiore and was able to get me into the region. Being able to get into Fiore at last made me much happier, especially now that the war in Kanto and Jhoto had destroyed many of the species that inhabited those locations before.

I can't believe I left Riker out of this story so far! I hope he forgives me. Riker is kind of a big deal and very famous. He is the first person to actually become an international champion. This position gets him lots of friends in high places, but he hasn't forgotten the region he started in and spends a good deal of time there with Professor Hickory. He isn't arrogant and is actually a likable guy all around. He helps those aspiring to become trainers and teaches them the basics of what it takes to be a trainer.

Now that you know who Riker is, back to the story. I spent three years traveling to the three regions and gained so much useful knowledge. This knowledge pertained to battling as much as it did breeding. During this time, I also spent time catching and getting to know more diverse types of Pokémon. Some of the big ones that I caught and sent back to Hickory so he could learn more about them as well were Lapras, Caterpie, Snorunt, Staravia, Shinx, Magby, Zigzagoon, Growlithe, Ralts, Tropius, and a breeding pair of Bidoof. None of these became a part of my main team. Instead I got a Houndour and Ditto as new additions to my team. I named my Houndour Houndoor because of my mispronunciation of its name when I first saw it. And my Ditto was named Shepard.

Most of my Pokemon came from my travels as gifts from people I met, trades, or discovering them by accident. The one exception to this was my Zigzagoon that I nicknamed Loki. He came up to me out of the blue when I was visiting Hoenn for the first time. This struck me as odd because most Pokemon tend to run away from conflict. Another odd thing that I thought I could detect was a high amount of intellect in the way his eyes seemed to analyze me. Loki was certainly an odd Pokemon, I sent him back to Hickory along with most of my other Pokemon. Hickory was always one to want to learn as much as he could about species outside of Myrina.

I was now back in Myrina, but this time with a new temporary goal. I was trying to make friends and gain clients with my ability to breed Pokémon. I spent two more years traveling and gaining more clients and contacts around various regions. I had impressed Riker enough that he asked me to breed a couple of Pokémon for him. As payment, he let me keep one of the Pokémon I bred for him. This one was a Larvesta, and an adorable one at that. Hickory wanted to study a baby Larvesta more because they are very rare and he might not get the chance to study one again.

While I was in Myrina, I decided to finish off the team that I wanted by trying to catch a Farallza and a Feardream. Farallza is a Bug and Psychic type Pokémon that does not have any wings. It's shell floats around its body, but can be rapidly drawn in to form a physical barrier around itself. Its antennae on its head have two points that fork off to the left and right. Its thorax is covered in a light gray fur and has the abdomen of a lightning bug. There are deep purple stripes that cover its body and glow vibrantly when its powers are at their peak. Feardream is a Psychic type Pokémon that resembles a dream catcher. It has two feathers attached to a string that hangs from the bottom of the dream catcher body. Both feathers are solid green in color. Its face is woven into the strings of the dream catcher. Its feathers are not affected by wind, but when they move they are absorbing a nightmare from someone nearby.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

This brings me back to the present. After exiting the Pokémon center with Houndoor by my side and Farallza and Shepard in their respective Pokeballs on my belt, I heard news that Hickory needed my help with something again. I headed south towards Route F, as it is the most direct route to the academy. I had Houndoor and Shepard out with me as usual. Houndoor was walking on my right near my legs, and Shepard was in the shape of a hat on my head. We reached the edge of town on our way to Route F; with a quick glance back at the small town we started the hike up the side of the volcanic crater. It wasn't necessarily steep, but it wasn't very easy for someone as delicate as me. I was never very athletic, so climbing, swimming, and running tired me out fairly quickly. I decided I would return Shepard for the time being and spend some quality time with Houndoor on our way to see Hickory. Shepard didn't complain. After he was returned, I started a somewhat one-sided conversation with Houndoor. He was very good at listening, and I was glad he was with me.

We were nearing our first turn onto Route A that would head straight to the academy when I noticed a small yellow bodied Pokémon that appeared to be asleep under a tree just off the route. His eyes were closed, but I got the impression he knew everything that was going on around him. I had seen this Pokémon a couple of times in Hoenn when I was there, and a couple clients had me breed them. It was a typical Abra. Houndoor knew I wanted to catch one for myself finally to make getting around easier, so he got into an attack position and readied a Bite attack. I was just about to call out the order to attack when the Abra opened its now glowing eyes and instead of teleporting itself, teleported Houndoor. I was scared for my Pokémon, and enraged at the Abra for doing this, so I took a step forward. The next thing I knew I felt wind rushing past me and I had the sudden urge to hurl. Before I could hurl though, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

I apologize for taking so long to get the first chapter up, I didn't (and probably won't) have much free time and the little I do is spent being lazy. Note that the top half of Pokéballs are clear in this story and the Pokémon can be clearly seen inside.

Thank you to ShadowSnivy for helping with Beat Reading this story! It has been very helpful and I hope it has improved a bit since the first iteration. The new region won't have a significant impact in this story, although the current campaign (And this story's sequel) has a lot more to do with the new region and new Pokémon. I do not own Pokémon or the other characters outside of my own in this story.

*[Text]* = thoughts

::::::::::::::::::::::: = flash back / time jump

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

*Why does my head hurt?* Opening my eyes slowly, the light stinging from the early morning sun, I looked around. I see many piles of rubble, foundations of what I assume to be buildings, and a fairly large building that had big holes taken out of the sides and roofing. On the front of the building I could barely make out the letters O_ L_B. I noticed two people standing near me. One of the two looking confused with a raised eyebrow and eyes that appeared to be opened wider than normal, the other looking startled and really defensive and as if he had jumped back from something. I heard moaning behind me only to realize that there was a third person just sitting up, rubbing his head as if he had just hit it on something or something had hit him in the head. It didn't seem like they were very talkative so I decided to ask,

"Who are you three?"

The guy behind me was the first to speak up,

"My name is Mott Romon!"

I noticed that this guy, Mott, was very short. He also had auburn hair with a cowlick that started one way then did a 180 and went the opposite direction above the initial part and all the way across his head. His hair was fairly short and messy other than the one oddity of the cowlick. His clothes were baggy and fairly dirty. It was then that the defensive guy sighed and started to speak,

"Whatever, I guess my name is Cody."

He, Cody I guess, looked a bit depressed and seemed to have a grey demeanor around him. He didn't seem to get enjoyment out of anything and gave off the impression that he didn't like physical contact of any kind. His clothes were very dirty and he had jet black hair that came down over his face and framed the rest of his head. As soon as he finished the third person decided to finally speak in a deep voice,

"You drop on one of us, wake up, and ask who we are? Give me your name first."

*Well, he seems a bit gruff, straight forward, and untrusting.* I looked at him a bit closer and noticed he was more muscular than the other two. He had waist length black hair, and he seemed to analyze every detail around him. I didn't like his first impression, but he had a point,

"My name is Yami Inotshira (In – oh – shear – ah), and who are you?"

"I still don't trust you."

Mott piped in with, "Aww, come on Roxim, why not just tell him your na…"

Roxim punches Mott mid-sentence and glares daggers at him. After punching Mott, he started slowly lowering his fist back down to his side with a look that, if it could kill, would have killed Mott ten times over. *Note to self, never piss him off.*

Roxim, done with Mott for the moment, then asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from..." *Wait, why can I not remember where I'm from? Or what I was doing prior to landing where I am? I don't even recognize where I am now…* "I don't remember…"

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you, stupid? "

"No, I'm not stupid! I just can't recall where I'm from. How did I get here anyways and where exactly am I?"

Mott, after recovering from being floored, "You kind of just fell on top of me from nowhere! It was really cool! Except the part where it made me go unco-cun-co-censu-" Roxim then smacked him upside the head, causing him to promptly continue, "Black out for a bit, that wasn't very fun. If you can, try not doing that anymore! Also, were in this wonderful little town called Pallet right now! It's such a fun place to explore and go on an ADVENTURE!"

*Pallet huh, not really sure where that is either. All I have is map from somewhere called Myrina.* "Where is Pallet again?"

"Dumbass." Was the only reply I got from Roxim.

Mott then chimed in, "Well, it's on this wonderful region called Kanto! It has everything you need, like wastelands, and radiation, and Pokémon, and people, and destroyed towns, and shops, and all these fun jobs to do! Like this one right now where we have to go kill a giant Raticate!"

*What do I have to lose by helping out with this job, not like I remember where I'm from or what I was doing anyways* "I can help you with the job if you like."

"YEAY! More people for ADVENTURE!" *Going to have to get used to this fast* "I always love more people on adventures, makes for more fun times! The more the merrier!"

"Ok, I get it!" Cody brought my attention to him with a sigh.

"Great, more people."

Roxim just glares at Mott again and says nothing.

After Mott explained briefly about what they were hired to do, and some other minor preparations, Cody went behind the building we were in front of for some reason. It was only moments later when the ground started to shake and I could hear a beeping noise of what I thought to be a machine starting up. I was not prepared when this giant 12 foot tall Pokémon resembling a golem emerged from behind the building. It had 13 dots, seven in the center and three pair down the sides. It was mostly white with yellow rings, black stripes, and moss growing around its short legs and at the base of its long arms. I heard tales of this astounding Pokémon from my travels in Hoenn, but I can't recall its name. I was astounded at the sight of this Pokémon nonetheless as it was a stunning sight to behold. I could have sworn I was drooling a bit as well.

Cody, while sauntering back over to the group, slowly said, "I don't really want to, but let's do this."

Mott, noticing my stunned reaction to this huge Pokémon, quickly informed me, "That's Cody's Regigigas, no clue how or where he got it though. But isn't it just amazing! It will help so much on this ADVENTRUE!"

"No clue how someone like him would get a Pokémon like that. Also, if you don't mind, could you, maybe, stop saying adventure all the time? It's grating on my nerves already and I've know you for less than two hours."

"But I LOVE ADVENTURES!"

*This is going to be a long job*

We set out immediately after my talk with Mott, Roxim leading us. He seemed to be following tracks that were leading us to what I assumed was the area we needed to be at. The trail ended at a single hole in the ground. Looking up, I saw a bunch of Rattata. *Well, this sucks.* We inadvertently walked straight into the entire nest of Rattata. Roxim started by throwing out his Combusken. Mott brought out his Eevee and some type of kitten he called Kidmera. The kitten is about a foot and a half high, has white fur across most of its body. It has red mane around its neck, short blue feather wings on its back, big, blue eyes, markings across its forehead and ears, bird hind legs complete with talons. Its tail is a green snake with small, red, markings along its length. His Eevee looked very unstable. Even with Eevee being the evolution Pokémon, his looked unnatural in a way. Cody said nothing as Regigigas got into a protective stance in front of him. I picked Farallza's Ball and decided to help them out as well.

As soon as Mott's Eevee was out of its ball, Mott called for it to do something called pseudo-evolve into a Friskeon. If his Eevee looked unstable before, after he called this out it got much worse. Its body started to grow and disorient into a larger form. It looked extremely painful for the Eevee as well. After it was done with its metamorphosis, what was standing there was a larger, light brown Pokémon. It had its front two legs and paws wrapped in bandages, both also had a little red circular bit of cloth that had little spikes on the outer edges. Its tail was spiky as well with alternating red, light brown, then red again coloration. It wore a red headband just under a red V on its forehead and its eyebrows were always slanted forward making it look angry or ready for a fight. Both Eevee, Friskeon now I guess, and Kidmera looked ready for a battle. Combusken came out in a battle stance as if this was normal for him. Farallza, upon exiting his ball, floated near me at the ready.

The Rattata wasted no time in attacking. The first 10 jumped after our Pokémon, while the remaining four went for us. I had no time to give Farallza any orders; I just had to hope he would know what to do. *I already really hate this place.* I thought as I jumped to the left to avoid the Ratatta's Tackle. In the moment I had I glanced towards Farallza to see him blasting one of the three Ratatta attacking him with Confusion. This pushed the one back a little, but the other two still got in their Bite and Hyper Fang attacks. While I knew Farallza was a tough bug, those two attacks really looked like they hurt. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of the Rattata that was after me. He was already in the air, so I had very little time to react by rolling to the right. I barely got out of the way and kicked the little rat. It only appeared to be slightly inconvenienced which was a disappointment, *How could this battle possibly get worse for me?* He seemed a bit more angry now that he had just been kicked and immediately used a Bite attack up close.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I stumbled backwards in another attempt to dodge, only to have fallen on my back with the stupid thing biting down on my neck. As it ripped its' head away, it left a not-so-nice looking hole in the side of my neck that started bleeding profusely. The pain was very distracting and blocked my ability to think clearly. All I could do is scream and hold the wound for several seconds. *That REALLY hurt! Ok, so it just got much worse,* I thought as I was now starting to panic from the wound. I did another glance around the battlefield to see Kidmera and Friskeon destroying the five Rattata that were attacking them, Combusken was holding his own against two, and Farallza had managed to defeat two of the three that were on him. Mott now had a gun out. The Rattata he was fighting had been shot through the middle of its spine, preventing it from further harming anyone. Roxim was looking around for something with a dead Rattata next to him. Cody was cowering behind Regigigas' leg while Regigigas had something in one of his hands, presumably the fourth Rattata that was attacking us.

*Wait, gun, didn't I have one of…* I reached behind me and felt wood and steel. I quickly pulled around a heavily abused gun. It has a lever action, iron sights, and a medium length barrel much like a carbine. There are numerous niches in the stock of the barrel, almost like a tally. *Huh, wonder what those are for? Whoa!* While wondering about my rifle, the Rattata attacked again, aiming for my arm. I had already started swinging my arm around to bring my Cowboy Repeater to bear. As he passed me, still in the air, I turned around and shot. The bullet flew towards its target but I had forgotten to account for travel time. It whizzed past the Rattata and continued into the sky. Right as the Rattata landed, I heard a very disturbing sound. It was a very loud scream followed closely by a very intimidating screech. This made my blood run cold. I glanced back at the battle just in time to see the spine of another smaller creature fly through the air and hit a giant tawny colored rat that was just exiting a burrow. This thing was a huge Raticate. Instead of being the normal .7m, it was closer to 1.2m when it was standing up. Out of the corner of my eye again, I saw two of the Rattatas fighting Kidmera and Friskeon running away from the encounter. The one still fighting Farallza was hold his own quite well, and Farallza was looking much worse for wear. He looked to be on his last leg. After taking in the new scene, I was going to continue my struggle with this stupid little rodent when I got nailed in the gut with a Tackle.

*I really need to pay more attention.* I cranked the lever on my rifle and brought it to bear on the rodent again as it landed. Upon pulling the trigger, the bullet hit true this time, entering and exiting through the Rattata cleanly. After realizing I might be losing a significant amount of blood as I was beginning to pale, I quickly grabbed one of my medkits and pulled out a large amount of the gauze. Applying pressure to the wound, I soon found that it was hard to keep it tight enough on where it would stop the bleeding because it hurt too much. The wound mustn't have been as bad as I thought at first if I haven't bled out yet, *What a lucky break finally! Oh wait I'm forgetting someone…* The other members of the "team" were busy fighting the Raticate, Regigigas had finally joined the battle at some point when I wasn't paying attention as it was trying to hit the Raticate. *Wow, this thing is really smart too.* I commended the Raticate for using the underground tunnels to quickly duck in and out of to avoid attacks. Farallza rejoined me followed by Cody with a medkit in hand to help properly bandage my wound.

"I guess we need to take these bandages off and put new ones on. I don't really want to take the ones you have off, if you could do that for me."

"Sure," I sighed. *It's not like it puts me through excruciating pain or anything to do it myself!* I started to pull off the bandages I had applied and the wound started to open again and the pain coming back. *I really hope he knows what he's doing.* Farallza was keeping a close eye on Cody in case he tried to do anything that looked like it would harm me more than help. All-in-all, he did a pretty good job on bandaging me up. My neck was no longer exposed, it was a nice, tight fit, and it was a lot more comfortable to use my neck than with what I had done.

"We should probably help the others out now, I guess. Not that it'll do much good."

*This guy is really getting on my nerves.* "Makes sense, although Farallza here is a little worse for wear."

"He will still be a better help than I can be."

"You at least helped bandage my neck when I needed help, you're not completely useless."

"I guess." He ended with a big sigh and started to sulk back over to the ongoing battle with the Raticate.

I quickly joined him, after returning Farallza. The others had gotten quite a few good hits in on the big rodent and actually managed to stop it mid-jump just before hitting Mott. Regigigas was to thank for this. While Regigigas was stumbling back from the impact and the Raticate was stunned from the sudden stop, Mott ordered Kidmera to jump in and hit it with Barrage, Friskeon got in with a Double Kick, and Roxim commanded Combusken to use Ember.

*Wow, this is one tough rodent. No wonder Joey couldn't get rid of it by himself. Guess I might as well help.* I took aim with my rifle and sighted the Raticate, pulled the trigger, and realized the scope wasn't sighted for this range! The bullet flew past the Raticate, nicking its ear and continued through one of Mott's ears as well. This took quite a large chunk of Mott's ear off, but the bullet didn't do any other damage. He was too stunned from the sudden pain to give out the next order to his Pokémon and let out a high pitched scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! THAT'S MY EAR, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EAR! WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD ID…" Roxim was apparently sick of Mott screaming right next to his ear and decked him in the face, again, knocking him out cold then returning his Pokémon.

*Well, the Raticate looks just about as startled. Might as well take the opportunity!* I compensated this time for the range and pulled the trigger again. This time it entered its target but didn't exit.

"Yea, got it! Wait, it's STILL standing!?" The Raticate glared at me with a look that, if looks could kill, would have vaporized me on the spot. It charged straight for me and leapt forward. I didn't know what to do with this monstrosity bearing down and ended freezing up in pure terror. Right as it was breathing in my face; Regigigas punched it out of the air and several yards away. This gave everyone time to regroup and we all got back together, somewhat.

"Anyone have any idea why this thing is still standing?"

Roxim replied in one of those you really don't know tone of voices, "It's obviously highly mutated from exposure to radiation."

"Well then."

Cody chipped in with his two cents, "Well, this'll be hard to accomplish. Oh look, here it comes."

Immediately after Cody finished talking, the mutant ran straight towards Regigigas again. Regigigas was winding up another swing when Raticate's Sucker Punch hit Regigigas dead center of the four black circles near the top. This caused it to fall backwards into a sitting position as the Raticate turned towards me.

*I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!*

Lunging and knocking me onto my back, it landed on top of me hissing in my face. The Raticate's mouth was mere inches away and its breath was rancid. The combination of the smell, the dripping saliva, and it crushing my upper body didn't help me staying conscious. The monstrosity screeched in my face again while black was quickly entering my vision. All I could see is the huge teeth opening and getting closer.

Roxim ordered Combusken to use Double Kick and pushed the Raticate off me. The Raticate was up and ready to attack again in an instant, and immediately tried another Hyper Fang on Combusken. The wounds have been adding up causing it to miss. Its slowed speed and lack of back-up from the Rattatas showed that it was going to lose this battle fairly soon,

*At least I hope it will lose soon. This fight is taking way too long.*

My rifle was still in hand so I brought it level with the stupid thing's head quickly and fired. The bullet entered through the back of its head, but did not exit.

*WHAT IS THIS, * "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

Surprisingly, the Raticate didn't make a move. It seemed stuck right where it was. I couldn't see its eyes, but I assumed they were stuck staring straight at Combusken. *That really couldn't be that easy, it has to be a trick!* We were still on edge, thinking it was, really, just a trick. It finally collapsed where it was, unmoving.

"Well, I guess that's that?"

Roxim sighed in relief, "Guess it is. Regigigas is going to carry it back though."

Cody just sighed and I could have sworn I heard a "Fine." under his breath.

With everything taken care of, we started to make our way back down the trail we had come from. Glad to be done with this job, I wondered while feeling my neck,

*What kind of reward are we getting for this? Has to be something worthwhile for all this effort.*

I was stopped by a sudden sight in front of me.

"Wha… what's this?"

I looked down to gaze upon a dead Pidgey.

"It seems to have been shot, that's odd…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bullet flew towards its target but I had forgotten to account for travel time. It whizzed past the Rattata and continued into the sky…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*No, it couldn't be. That's impossible.*

Mott had woken up shortly after we started to make our way back down the trail. He ran up and snatched the Pidgey from me. "Hey look, it's lunch!"

I glanced questioningly at him, *He's not really going to eat that I hope.*


End file.
